villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Kitty
The White Kitty is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series, The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Cat Man Do", as well as making a few cameos and mentions in future episodes. He is an malicious little kitten, who pretends to be innocent and brainwashes people into doing whatever he tells them to do. He believes in the supremacy of cats, and yearns for a world, where feline creatures dominate their human beings. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Biography In "Cat Man Do", White Kitty was already controlling a man of an unknown name, identity, and even face, when the story began. The White Kitty had constructed a giant jewel-fueled laser cannon, intended to brainwash all of the citizens of Townsville into doing what he says. At this time, it was not clear that the cat was the villain. Rather, it appeared as though his owner was the true mastermind behind this plan, while the cat was just his little pet. The Powerpuff Girls, as well as the police, broke into his place and stopped this evil plan, before it started. The owner of the cat was beaten up and arrested, as they thought it was him, causing the crime. Meanwhile, the White Kitty ran to safety, behind a machine, while the building self-destructed. While the others fled the building, Bubbles spotted the innocent-looking animal, and went back to save him. Bubbles got the cat and escaped the building safely, with the White Kitty in her grasp. The White Kitty was brought home to The Utonium Residence, where Bubbles played with him and loved him, keeping him safe from that evil old man. The Powerpuff Girls wanted to keep him as a pet and they begged The Professor to let him live with them. Professor Utonium said that he'd think about it, while working in his lab, overnight and tell them the answer, the following morning. The Powerpuff Girls went straight to bed, to give The Professor the feeling that they'd be kind and obedient, and The Professor went to his lab, to do some sciencey stuff, as well as think about, whether to let them keep the cat or not. While The Professor was working in his lab, the White Kitty walked in. The Professor yelled at him to get out, but the White Kitty rolled over, looking very cute, and got The Professor to happily adore him and come to enjoy his presence. The next morning, The Professor told the girls that they were allowed to keep the cat, and the girls were delighted. Bubbles wanted to play with White Kitty, but The Professor snatched him away and told them that none of them were allowed to play with him. Only he could keep him. The Professor ran off with White Kitty and worked in his laboratory with him. In his laboratory, The Professor was clearly being shown to be under the hypnotic control of the White Kitty, by his yellow cat-like eyes, that matched his, as well as his out-of-character behavior, that only occurred, when he was around him. The White Kitty had Professor Utonium build a giant machine for him and keep The Powerpuff Girls out of the way. The White Kitty also hypnotized The Professor into stealing a jewel from The Townsville Museum. The two snuck into the museum at night and he had The Professor lower him down from a rope, over the glass case that held the gem. The Kitty used his claws to slice open the case, nab the gem, and take off with it, leaving behind nothing but a note, with a paw print on it, just to let people know that they've just been duped. The White Kitty had Professor Utonium rebuild the same machine, he had his previous owner build. He told The Professor to place him inside of the machine and he activated the device. The laser machine put every human in the world, under the control of their pet cats. The roles of cats and humans were reversed and cats were superior to humans. The Powerpuff Girls came in to stop him. The White Kitty instructed The Professor to attack the girls, like a cat. In their fight, The Professor's reckless cat-like behavior, led to him getting knocked into the machine, knocking the machine off the building, taking White Kitty with it. Professor Utonium jumped off the building to save him, but The Powerpuff Girls caught him, and while the machine with the White Kitty in it crashed into the ground and got destroyed, reversing the effects it had previously caused, The Powerpuff Girls landed The Professor safely on the ground and Blossom punched him in the face, snapping him out of his trance, and believing all of the previous events to have just been a dream. The Powerpuff Girls happily flew off with The Professor, while The White Kitty was left behind, stuck in a tree, where he was helpless, stranded, and overall, imprisoned. In "Bought and Scold", White Kitty made a non-speaking cameo, when The Narrator described all of the villains of Townsville. When The Narrator said "felonious", The White Kitty appeared on screen, sitting on a pillar and holding a gem. Presumably, this was the same gem he was stealing in "Cat Man Do". In "Superfriends", Robin introduced The Powerpuff Girls to her pet cat, Ginger. The Powerpuff Girls told Robin about the time they had a pet cat, but he turned out to be evil, so they had to get rid of him, obviously referring to White Kitty from "Cat Man Do". In "Keen on Keane", Professor Utonium told Ms. Keane about the time a cat made him jump off of a building. Ms. Keane thought this story was completely ridiculous, and she didn't believe it at all. Apparently as of this episode, Professor Utonium must have learned that the events of "Cat Man Do" were in fact, real, and not a dream, as he previously thought at the end of the episode. In "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!", The White Kitty was one of the many villains, running rampant around Townsville, in search of the key to the world. He had also hypnotized the same man he had hypnotized at the beginning of "Cat Man Do". He controlled his owner to get a fish skeleton from the trash can and he also jumped into the pile of keys, to look for the key to the world. Trivia *He is a parody on the unnamed, but iconic pet cat of James Bond villain, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Thief Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Supremacists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trickster Category:Parody/Homage Category:Nameless Category:One-Shot